1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reconditioned, retrofitted or upgraded used propane gas cylinders from a standard unprotected plain cylinder to a substantially explosion resistant cylinder that is safer in all threat situations. Generally, the present invention relates to fuel tanks used for flammable or explosive fluids such as gasoline, diesel fuel, butane and LP-Gas; and, more particularly, to upgrading used tanks or cylinders by (a) employing rolled aluminum inserts to fill substantially the cylindrical interior with minimal flaking of the aluminum inserts, and providing with such inserts additional internal wetted surface areas within the tank to increase the efficiency discharge rate of explosive vapors in the tank, (b) changing a relief valve for the tank to a higher CFM (cubic feet per minute) discharge rate thereby to eliminate heated vapors faster, (c) applying a coating to the outside of the cylinder of calcium carbonate/calcium sulfonate complex and (d) adding an outer sheet, sheath, sleeve or wrapper of composite fiber fire resistant material having projections or bumps on its outer periphery around the tank and in this way address the problem that occurs with aluminum tanks which tend to lose structural integrity when exposed to high heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are millions of used LP-Gas cylinders, both steel and aluminum, that are in use today in the United States. They do not have any type of internal protection from explosions other than a relief valve to relieve vapor over-pressures when they are exposed to fires, punctures, ballistics and other such threats. These aluminum cylinders are getting old and can possibly be a major explosion hazard within the next few years. However, if they can be upgraded and re-certified without any major changes, then the metal of the tank or cylinder may be able to withstand over-pressures caused by faulty relief valves. Many people are injured or killed because of malfunctioning clogged, stuck and/or faulty relief valves. In a typical LP-Gas application there is generally provided a metallic tank wall designed to contain the fuel under pressure. This tank is typically of steel or aluminum composition for portable applications (motor fuel, portable LP-Gas applications) and further includes associated valves and connections at one end for gaining access to the contents of the tank or cylinder. There is also a pressure relief valve at the same end as the access connection. When the tank is in a heated environment, such as a fire, the fluid or liquid proximate a hot spot on the wall of the tank will boil and eventually ignite, with a resulting explosion. Prior attempts to neutralize the explosion tendencies of the tank have included providing at the initial point of manufacture of the tank, an expanded aluminum foil mesh as a filler mass insert. Such a system is described in Canadian Patent No. 736,802. The container is filled with the mesh, which divides the container into many small cell-like compartments, and through the mesh the fuel transfers the heat away from the “hot spot” to delay the local rise in temperature and a deadly explosion.
Improvements in tank design have recently been directed to preventing nesting of the mesh insert by reversing alternate layers in a roll. This is done when the tank is newly manufactured. Nesting occurs where the mesh pattern of adjacent layers settle against each other in a mating relationship.
A recent anti-nesting system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,649. Even with the anti-nesting pattern of the prior art, the lightweight foil in the mesh tends to collapse and compress and its effectiveness diminished during use; this is particularly true for transportable containers, motor fuel containers and vehicular fuel tanks.
Recently a new technique was developed for heat transfer from aluminum mesh inserts to the wall of a fuel tank, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,098 issued to Fenton et al., and which dramatically improved the thermal conductivity to the tank wall and which reduced the compression effect.
In the vehicle and lift truck tank industry, where weight is of a high importance, tanks of aluminum composition are extremely popular and have been in service for over 20 years.
Unfortunately, the aluminum tank wall tends to melt at a lower temperature than steel tanks such that its structural integrity is quickly lost in a fire. Adding to this is the fact that existing relief valves are often clogged and dirty and will not always open as designed which causes the wall to fail sooner than its designed fail point, causing catastrophic explosions.
Attempts to insulate or coat the outer surface of such tanks have proved unsatisfactory inasmuch as the coating does not remain sufficiently intact to produce consistent reliable results.